1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of memory devices, and more particularly to a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years the trend in the memory industry as well as the semiconductor industry has been to scale down the size of memory cells in order to increase the integration level and thus the memory capacity of DRAM chips. In a DRAM cell with a buried gate, the current leakage caused by a capacitor is often reduced or avoided thanks to a relatively long channel length beneath the buried gate. Therefore, more and more DRAM cells are equipped with buried gates rather than with a conventional planar gate structure due to their superior performances.
In general, the DRAM cells with a buried gate include a transistor device and a charge storage device, which is able to accept signals from a bit line and a word line during the operation. However, due to limitations in fabrication technologies, many defects are formed in the DRAM cell with the buried gate. Therefore, there is still a need to provide an improved memory cell with a buried gate to gain enhanced performance and reliability of the corresponding memory device.